Is it you?
by Iloveyoutenshi
Summary: Easter is no more, Everyone is safe. But now Amu has to choose the guy she likes and the guy she wants to be with forever. //Amuto// Bad summary, better story inside Rated T to be safe RnR please!


**Hihi Minna-san!**

**This is my 3rd shugo chara fanfic..**

**Tenshi:RnR please! If you readers review and tell me to continue with this story i will.**

**Amu:But if you don't...no more scenes with Ikuto and I**

**Ikuto:Amu.. I didn't know you felt that way..**

**Amu:Its just for the sake of this story...Ikuto! Why are u touching me!!**

**Ikuto:C'mon Amu...**

**Tenshi:Don't worry! This is T rated. Ikuto!! **

**Ikuto:Whyy?!**

**Tenshi:Do u WANT me to start the story or not? Besides it T rated!!**

**Ikuto:Hmph. Finefine.. Your free amu.. For now..**

**Amu:Thanks Tenshi!I'll say the line! Tenshi does not own Shugo Chara**

_Chapter1:Jealous much?_

"Hinamori!!"Kuukai said slinging his hand over Amu's shoulder"Lets go have some ice-cream! Just the 2 of us then we'll do some training!"

"Kuukai!!"Amu said blushing"Iinchou asked me to help him with the Guardian's shopping.. Why not you tag along too ?"

Kuukai groaned at how he thought he should've asked her earlier in the morning.

"Yeah i'll go wait for me at the front gate" Kuukai replied.

"Okay!" Amu replied with her irresistable smile

"I need to give Tadase-kun the registration papers of the new pupils.." Amu thought as she walked to homeroom and waited for Tadase-kun to come back and take his bag.

Amu sits at her table and stares out of the window.

"Hinamori-san?.. What are you still doing here?" Tadase-kun asked her.

"Oh. Right... the registration papers? Here you go! i need to go! I have something on. See you tomorrow!" Amu waved and ran off.

"Bye.."Tadase said with a weak smile

Amu

After classes were over, I went to the front gate and saw Kuukai there already waiting for me.

"Yo! Hinamori! Lets go!" Kuukai said with a wink

"You forgot about Iinchou!" I reminded him with a playful smile

"I wish i could.." Kuukai muttered under his breath

"Did you say something?.Oh look! There he is! Iinchou!!"

"Shin-jack.. Kuukai...What are you doing here?"Iinchou asked with a frown.

"I'm here to help Amu. Do you have a problem with that?" Kuukai said

"C'mon guys! What are we doing!Lets go!!" I said trying to break the tension.

"Yeah,Sure lets go!"Kuukai said with his usual grin and put his hands around my neck.

"Shin-Jack.. I do not find the reason to be so close to joker." Iinchou said while looking away.

"Why?Jealous?" Kuukai said with a lazy yet challenging grin

"Indeed not. Let us go quickly."Iinchou said.

"Whats up with you 2?"I asked.

They both didn't answer and we walked all the way to the shopping mall during the 20 minutes walk, there were some squabbles between Iinchou and Kuukai. I wonder whats gotten into them?Well we finally reached the mall!

"So whats first on our shopping list..Iinchou?" Kuukai said. trying to tease him

"Well.. most of the things we need to buy is in that shop over there.. Is there anywhere you want to go before we go in?" Iinchou asked

"Hey look at that shop! I think its new! I have never seen it before!" I shrieked.

"So what?.. Its just a store right?" Kuukai asked

"... I don't really care. Its too cute to be my style anyway.." I said trying to regain back my 'cool and spicy' attitude.

"Well we might as well take a look anyway.." Iinchou said and made his way into the store.

Kuukai and I followed in..

All the things in the store were so cute!

I found a perfect pouch to fit all my shugo eggs in.. But i also wanted to save up money for.. Ikuto's Birthday.. Oh well.. I guess i would have to find a part-time job anyway..

"Hey!! Iinchou! Kuukai! Look at this pouch! Don't you think it matches my style?" I showed them the pouch

"Oh. Okay then gimme. I owe you a extremely late birthday present anyway." Kuukai said with a grin

"But!! I.. I don't even remember when my birthday is anyway!" I protested

"Exactly why he should buy it for you right?.. " Iinchou said.

"Well...Just this once okay Kuukai?" I said

"Kuukai and i will split the price then it'll be our present to you." Iinchou said

"tch. Well lets go pay for it then."Kuukai said"Amu why not you wait outside the shop we'll be out soon."

Geez.. When WAS my birthday anyway?..

"Okay lets go.. Otherwise we wont be able to finish before 4."Iinchou said.

"4?I can make it till 6"I said

"So can i" Kuukai said

"If we finish by 4 we can drop by the fair and play a few games" Iinchou said

"Thats great!! I've wanted to go to the fair..i mean.. Urhmm.. I don't mind going.." I was wrong with me!? Why couldn't i keep up my 'Cool and spicy' act today?!

"Well then thats settled! Lets go and finish up the crappy shopping. Send it by delivery, have fun at the fair, and go home" Kuukai said with his usual grin

So we went on with the shopping. And we made our way to the fair. We finished shopping earlier than expected. So by the time we reached the fair, it was still 3.30.

"Isn't that Rima,Nagihiko,Utau and Ikuto?"I asked seeing 4 familliar faces.

"Amu-chan!!" Utau chan shrieked as soon as she saw me... It seemed so weird that i used to be enemies with Utau. She was one of my best friends now.

"Utau-chan!Rima!Nagi-kun! Perverted cat boy!" I said with a genuine smile on my face

"Why am I the only one with the nickname?" Ikuto asked.

"Are you double-dating?" I asked Rima,Utau and Nagi. Trying to ignore Ikuto.

"Nope. We just happened to bump into each other.. Too much of a coincidence if you ask me.." Rima said.

"Okay. Well i admit i asked Ikuto and Utau to come along.." Nagi-kun said with a smile

"Well it dosen't matter! I haven't met you all in ages! Lets all have some fun!!" Utau said with a joyful smile

"You're going to have fun without Yaya and Tadase?" Yaya said from behind us.

"Yaya!!" I said"We would never forget about you 2! Come on lets go!" I said so eager that i couldn't be bothered to keep up my attitude.

Everyone looked at me for a second. Then they went back to normal. These were my friends that liked me. Coolnspicy. Cutenhappy. Whichever one.

We went on almost all the rides. But Rima and Yaya didn't go claiming they didn't want to mess their hair or they were still to young for such rides.

We finally decided to call it a day when the sun started to set.

"I'll send you home Hinamori-san"Tadase-kun asked with a smile

I blushed a bit but i noticed my heart didn't beat as fast as it did last time

"Its okay.. I can get home myself.." I said with a smile

Tadase-kun looked a bit shocked at the fact that i declined him

"Well.. I would walk you home.. But my brothers will start fighting again if i'm late for dinner. Cya tomorrow Hinamori!" Kuukai said and ran off in one direction.

"Maybe you could take Rima,Utau and Yaya home Tadase.. You do have you're car here right?" I asked

"Yup. Sure lets go girls.." Tadase-kun said with a smile.

"Cya Amu-chan!! Lets meet up soon again!!" Utau said with a sly wink as she walked on.

"Byebye Amu-chi!" Yaya said with her usual childish smile

"Goodbye you tomorrow." Rima said with her normal tone. But the thing that was changed was that she had a small smile on her lips.

"Goodbye Hinamori-san!" Tadase-kun said with a wave.

Then it was left with Ikuto,Nagi and me.

"Well.. Amu-chan, do you want me to walk home with you?Its on the way anyway..."Nagi-kun asked

"Hang on one moment Long-haired guy. You got her for the 't you think i should be the one walking her home?" Ikuto asked

Ikuto had finally gotten free of Easter. His parents finally gave up on the company and started from scratch with normal lives. Most of us forgave Ikuto and Utau.. But Tadase,Kuukai and Nagi hadn't really gotten over it for some reason..

"Well.. I think i didn't have much of a chance to talk with Ikuto.. I'll walk home with you tomorrow. Okay Nagi?" I said with a smile

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Nagi said without hesitation.

"Lets go Amu...." He said. While walking ahead.

I ran so i could walk beside him.

"So what have you been doing after you were finally free of Easter?"i asked, trying to build up a conversation

"Sad. Boring." He said

"You're finally free and now you're SAD?!"

"Yeah.. Cause i can't hang around the girl i want to so bad. Because i don't have much of a reason to. But i finally met her today. She changed. She smiled a lot more than she used to." Ikuto said.

Is he talking about Utau?.. Maybe he DID like her back..

"Umm.. Its Utau right?" I asked

"..."

"No Amu.. Its..."

"Oneechan!! Tadaima!" Ami said in her cute voice

I didn't realise i already reached my house.

" Well. Thanks for walking me home Ikuto!"I said with a smile."I'll see you at the next party we have!"

"Yeah.. Or maybe earlier." He muttered.

Ami and I walked into the house.

But i didn't know Ikuto was still staring at as i walked inside the house.

**End of chapter!!**

**Tenshi:I tried to make it as long as possible..**

** are you saying all the guys i know like me?!!**

**Kuukai:Hinamori! You forgot to thank me for that present i bought you?!**

**Iinchou:It was a story Shin-jack.**

**Ikuto:Yeah..Finally. Amu and i fall in...**

**Suu:Anyway!!-interrupts Ikuto purposely- Thank you for reading! Please review!Desuu!**


End file.
